Falling in love with a Legend
by Lanes.Fanfiction
Summary: A story of Legend and Cissnei, how they met, how they lived there lives before turk, how they went there own ways and how they got back together written for a friend his notes help create this story
1. Prologue

A deep sigh escaped the chestnut haired girls' lips; she was young, too young to be running an obstacle course that could kill her. Shinra military grounds were no place for a child, but she had no choice. She wanted to make something of herself, but she was found by Shinra and because of that she had to excel or be executed, it sounded harsh by anyone's standards. But the president of Shinra had no time for orphans, they either worked for their lives or ended up like so many in unmarked graves on the outskirts of midgar. But there was something about this girl that so many liked, many wanted her to do well, she had a special spark about her that Hojo, Scarlet and even Heidegger's liked the look of.

"Cissnei!" A voice called out to her, the young girl turned round to see an officer in his mid thirties approach her, she stood at attention and saluted to him, the man nodded and spoke again. "At ease, you're wanted for a physical exam." Young Cissnei nodded her head and followed her superior to the exam area. She hated the exam area, she had to change into shorts and t-shirt. Lucky enough this time Hojo wasn't here, instead it was her Commanding Officer and a young male called Reeve. The exam lasted just under an hour, she was made to run on the treadmill, show her martial arts skill on a punching bag and then lastly was showing what weight she could lift over her head and hold for thirty seconds. After she was done Reeve thanked her for her time and dismissed her, her commanding officer told her to return to her bunk, to which Cissnei did.

Cissnei walked down the corridor of the bunker where she stayed, she had a bunk room and she slept up the top; she had yet to have a roommate, one that would be officially be able to match her grades and skills. The young girl closed her eyes as she opened the metal bars of her bunk, it was more like a cell then a room. But it was slightly better than living on the streets, at least here she got a hot meal twice a day, somewhere to sleep, and in winter they'd even switch the heating on. Closing the door on behind her she flicked the switch that locked the door behind her, feeling safe for the first time that day since she left the room; she hoisted herself up onto top bunk and laid down, her head missing the pillow. Reaching out her arm above her head, her fingers gripped the pillow as she pulled it down and under her head instead of moving further up the bed.

Taking a deep breath she let out an equally as deep sigh, she felt so alone here, she had no one. Her officers were just that, officers in charge of the classes and drills. The other people in the group weren't up to her level, but they were all older then her and because of her age gap she couldn't be moved up, no matter how much she wanted to improve and become better, she wasn't allowed, the only way she'd be able too would be if she doubled her skills, which she was working hard on, but the others were so far behind her, that her officers had no way they could train her any higher. That night Cissnei sighed and closed her eyes on tightly, falling asleep as she cried. Being here was no life for a seven year old.

The following weeks were the same, Cissnei would get up early, wash, eat and then leave for the training field, as always she forced herself to run the entire field, which wasn't really that bad, it's when the officers noticed her own training that they decided to speak to President Shinra again about her training, but the careless man said she needed competition someone that would push her to her limit.

That was left for him to deal with. The commanding officer of the military looked threw application forms for Shinra, at first he looked at the girls that had applied, yet none would match Cissnei's skills and grades. The officer then approached Veld, the leader of the turks and asked if he could have a list of all the under 15s that had applied for Turk. Veld nodded his head to the man and got his second in command, a man name Tseng to get a list for him, which the Wutai man did, the man with strips on his shoulder thanked the two as he explained Cisseni's situation. If someone wasn't found soon she may be moved for mako testing and he and the other officers didn't want to see her go into the hands of Hojo. Of course the information was private and confidential, but her officers didn't want to see a girl so young be handed over to Hojo and used for experiment, when she hadn't even been given the chance to improve.

Taking the documents of under 15 Turk applications, the officer along with the last name who seemed her trainning, Reeve's flicked over them, trying to find one suitable for Cissnei, but whom will also be an asset to Shinra itself. The two spent a few hours going over applications trying to find one that would do just that, it was actually a man name Grimoire who stumbled across one of a boy, he was nine and had applied for Turk twice with no parental signature. Handing it to Reeve's who gave it to the leading officer, he was quick to recognised the writing and the name, it was the same as one that was sent to the military. The two decided to bring the boy in, not for just questioning, but to see what he was capable off. If he'd be able to help Cissnei, there was no chance of her getting in the wrong hands of Hojo.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a dark and gloomy evening in Midgar, many had gone back to the slums to keep from running into Shinra guards who were doing their rounds. The slums were always dark, but this evening the pollution by the under plate that was known as sector zero or as Shinra had made the small slums have a murky look. A young boy with short golden almost orange like hair sat and watched them, they seemed to be hunting for someone, looking around the slums, no doubt for a thief or someone who planned an attack on Shinra. The boy yawned and laid down on the top of the climbing frame he was on top of so he was out of sight watching as the guards searched another slum. The boy watched with interest as they left and moved onto the next one. Suddenly another man caught the young boys eyes, he seemed like some sort of professor, he wore a lab coat and seemed to have the start of a moustache growing. The boy frowned and wondered if it was someone or something they were searching for now, yawning slightly he heard someone coming up behind him, that's when a flashlight was aimed up behind him. The guard aimed his weapon but it was too late, the boy had moved, the guard looked around to see where the kid had gone but he was nowhere to be been seen. The young boy smirked from his new hiding place, which was actually behind the Shinra guard, as he went to move again, he checked but left and right, as he went to turn to his left to run, he was eye levelled with a suit, looking up he saw a man with dark brown hair, a scar on his left cheek, his eye brows were raised as he looked at the young boy.

"What's your name boy?" The man asked, as the guard had noticed who was standing there and had come to attention next to the scarred man. The boy glared up at the suited man, before crossing his arms, acting as if he didn't care what the man wanted.

"Legend." As the boy smirked the guard gasped, but the man in the suit, nodded his head before putting a hand out to the guard who was ready to radio in something, but the boy didn't know what.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you 'Legend', I'm Veld. You want to join Shinra, am I correct?" The boy who'd just announced his name to be Legend, looked the man up and down as Veld reached into his pocket and pulled out a photocopy of the boys application form for SOLDIER. The boy with golden hair, took the photocopy of his application form and then nodded. "If that's the case why do you hide from Shinra guards?"

"What's it to you?" The boy said as he handed back his application form as he refolded his arms. "Yeah that's my application form, does that mean I'm in?" The elder man smiled and nodded his head to the guard to radio in that they'd found the boy.

"Indeed it does."

Cissnei sat on the field in Junon, she'd only been here a few hours and she wondered what the next plan was for her, she was told she had to wait outside the office until her roommate arrived then together they'd have a run over of what was going to happen. The girl deep sighed as she brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly. She didn't know how to feel about being here, although she had no friends back at Midgar other then the officers, but she was still worried. She was going to have a roommate, she was going to have to share with no doubt a bitchy girl like they all were back at Midgar, and the fear of being bullied actually made Cissnei feel sick, she never wanted this life, but she had to play with the cards she was handed and that's was what she did. Suddenly a loud noise was heard and Cissnei moved her legs back to the ground, her hands behind her as she looked around to see where it was coming from, it sounded like it came from inside a hanger, but she couldn't be too sure, where she was, was much bigger than the place in Midgar. Junon was the Shinra's major military base, and the only port on the eastern continent. And that's where the young girl was. The sound was heard again, this time it growled longer and Cissnei was quickly on her feet, just in time to see a large airship, build much like a war bomber take off. A smile appeared on the girls face as she watched it take off and gained true altitude.

"Wow!" Cissnei spun around to see a boy standing behind her, about a meter and a half away watching the airship, Cissnei looked at the boy, he was wearing the same as her, his backpack over his left shoulder, as his hands were shielding the sun light so he could watch the airship till it was out of sight. The boy moved his hands down and looked at Cissnei who was still looking at him. "Like what you see?" The golden haired boy asked as he smirked causing the chestnut haired girl to blush slightly and look away. "Hey I was kidding, I'm Legend, I was told to come wait outside with you till the others arrive." The blush faded slightly as the boy put his backpack down on the floor and looked at the girl. "So you got a name?"

"Cissnei.. my names Cissnei." As the boy nodded he heard the noise again, the two turned back to look at the hanger, another airship was taking off the same way the last one had, the two stood and watched it, it amazed the both of them, the only thing that either of them got to see from their own sides of Midgar was the helicopter that President Shinra took everywhere. The two watched as it climbed to altitude like the others had and then disappeared out of sight.

"I never thought I'd see this when I signed up." Cissnei suddenly noticed that the boy known as Legend had moved beside her, and was watching what she had been. She thought for a few moments that the boy was a little too loud but the difference between them was that he'd signed up, she was picked from the street. The young girl smiled a little to him and then turned her attention back to where the hangers were, wondering how many airships they had, she never knew it would be something she would be interested in, but it was, they had caught her attention and she wanted to see if they had anymore ready for takeoff.

"Oh good, you two have met." Came a voice from behind the two children, the man wore a SOLDIER outfit had appeared from nowhere but he now had both of their attention. "I'm Captain Walker, welcome to Shinra's main military base, I'll be over looking your training, so if you like to gather your things and follow me. I'll take you two your room."

Doing as they were told the two picked up their bags and started to follow the man, whom as he walked into the base, people stopped and saluted him, as they did he dismissed them and spoke to the two who were following close behind. "Listen carefully as I will not repeat myself, as of now you are part of Shinra Military, we are not like SOLDIER we do not pump your body with Mako, we train your bodies to the peak condition, if you wish to join SOLDIER after that is your choice, if your grades slip or you fall behind we have no use for you, we will not wait for you. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Both said as they followed him past rooms and doors, and down a corridor and then up a flight of stairs, the whole time the man spoke about the history of the base. The two listen as they got to the third flight of stairs and he opened a door leading down a corridor, as they approached the end he turned and faced the two and stopped walking, reaching into his pocket handing them a card key each.

"This is your room, this is where you'll both stay till the termination of your stay. I suggest you get in and get comfortable and set up with your stuff. You will be summoned at 17 hundred hours for dinner by myself, then you shall come back here for an early night. You will be requested to be up at zero four hundred for your first days training. Dismissed." With that, Captain began to walk off where he'd come from. Cissnei looked at Legend who shrugged his shoulder and pointed to the door.

"Ladies first."


End file.
